Like breathing while riding a bicycle made for two…
by goddessa39
Summary: There was no full transition. They met and dated and clicked. And that was how it was meant to be. Sam/Jess, and how it was supposed to be.


Like breathing while riding a bicycle made for two…

Sam/Jess

Nope, Supernatural is not mine. I'm just borrowing some characters for a mo.

M

**is for ****_Mature_****, meaning there will be plenty of light lemony pieces and mentions of the more adult themes.**

A/N: This has been sitting on my comp for a long time, years, literally. there was supposed to be more but I cannot remember what I wanted out of it and this was nice.

* * *

There was no full transition. They met and dated and clicked. And that was how it was meant to be.

* * *

Frankie Bellevue and Danny Jones were her only boyfriends back home. They were great guys and if she had no one to call she could look them up for a good time and no strings. So neither of them is a virgin the first time they have sex but Jess feels her insides quake and her stomach contract impossibly tight the very first time he goes down on her. _Oh God_, is all she can remember thinking before she falls to the full cold surface of the dorm desk with her legs wrapped around his smug and smirking handsome face, somehow boyish in his innocence tempered by wiseness. _Oh God_.

It isn't hard to hear that any guy will ask for a hand job or blow, but they won't return it. Oh, sure some of it is probably just girl talk when they diss anything with the wrong chromosomes, but every stereotype has to have had a grain of truth once-upon-a-time. Her friends have talked about it and hints pass around girl parties like sex tips and pregnancy warnings and to _have a condom handy just in case some ass hole doesn't_. The first time she meets up with Marcy and Julia two days later her face blushes red and they giggle insanely, having never experienced the art.

But of course, he doesn't have sex after their first date, though she is willing. Jess had her thong in her purse because it was starting to run through to her dress. And even though he is tall and gorgeous and, _mm, yum_, some of the other girls who hang around their fringes thought that maybe he was gay. Quiet, sensitive, and alert, Sam Winchester made her heart beat just a little bit too fast to be normal and her palms rubbed the sweat onto her blue jeans. He read impossible books and took classes and planned accordingly.

The first time she sees him, he is sitting at the small coffee shop with his black laptop open and typing, Jess licks her lips as he clicks away and knows better. But in watching her friends and his friends that eventually just become their friends, she sees how they may have come by that little idea. He laughs when she mentions it but she notices still how there is a little sadness mixed into his eyes.

On a Saturday, he fixes a picnic and invites two of their friends. It's almost like a bunch of friends are just hanging out but she sees the way he hangs on her every word and has fixed up a light little alcove in a park off the beaten track.

Half horrified that maybe it's a date, or not a date-she just isn't sure and how do you ask someone that question, Jessica Moore settles her panic as best she can and when Mandy and Adam are making out behind a tree where she does her best to ignore them, she has to ask. "Is this a date?" And her tone comes out much less sure and spitfire-like than intended.

He just grins and shoots her this little smile. "Do you want it to be?" and she does and answers to his grin, playful but also sort of innocent and hopeful in a way that college people generally aren't. It is one of his more strange endearing traits.

For their second date she drags him to a movie. It's a romance and she is amused by how he truly tries to pay attention so she doesn't think he's just in it for kisses but in all honesty she couldn't tell anyone what happened in the last half because she had her pink tongue worming down his throat.

At the end when the credits were playing she looked up and found they were alone. Sam was busy rubbing small designs into the curves at her back through her clothes. She's in his lap and can't help but rub herself onto his laugh and lap up his male groan like a cat to rich cream.

He takes her to dinner at a nice little shanty for their third date and she twists a cherry stem around her tongue. Her date nearly spills his iced tea but the grin he shoots her has Jess, beautiful, blonde, seductive Jess, nearly staining her dark purple dress.

Freshman year is over before they know it and the guys who rent his apartment are jacking up the prices and the office that runs her dorm room is screwing up assigned housing units so they decide to just get a place together to, you know, get rid of the annoyance and save them both the aggravation. And save some water, though they both take more showers together than they ever did alone.

By the middle of sophomore year it is apparent that Sam Winchester ignores his past, and though it bothers her (she isn't sure if she should be comforting Sam or cursing out his mysterious dad) she lets it go. He'll tell her when he's ready. That summer he explains how his mother burned to death in his nursery when he was a baby. "They said it was an electrical accident." But his father had been downstairs asleep and his brother had been waiting for his mom to get back and the lamp was on the other side of the room.

She wonders, but doesn't press. Jess is good at that.

And when the summer of junior year passes peacefully and they begin classes once again, she can pinpoint all of his little strange quirks like that silver edge knife he keeps hidden under a stack of books on the headboard or all the little strange etchings in the walls. Jessica lets it pass though because he also knows how to speak Spanish, German, Italian and strangely enough, Latin. And when she wakes up from strange nightmares that never last long in her memory, he holds her close and whispers things she doesn't understand in a tongue old enough to be dead.

Sometimes he even whispers it against soft skin with her legs wrapped around his head while long fingers travel a damp path over her legs, making small iridescent shapes on her naked body like an artist's favorite canvas just as he rubs the bottom of her feet in a series of comforting circles as her orgasm hits and the stars shine behind her eyes; Fireworks.

So when she goes back to sleep, everything is okay and she is safe, comfortable and peaceful. It is perfect.

In a gentle haze, the first two years of college pass in a pleasant daze for both of them, enough to make sure the sun rises just enough over their grades for what they want and plenty over the other that they buy new sheets twice a month. By the time junior year at Stanford welcomes them in, the Jamaican coffee house half a block away already knows what they will order as they walk in the door and Sam wakes her up for breakfast on their second-year anniversary with the perfect meal; the mint mocha is still on her tongue after her bacon omelets and hash browns and for desert she gets Sam mousse.

Running her tongue over his length, his member twitches and he shudders. Looking up at him she can see how his eyes have darkened with want and the fluffy red handcuffs hold his hands in place around the headboard-the two pairs of leopard colored handcuffs hold his legs spread and she enjoys this the most because while she enjoys him submissive beneath her, Jessica Moore knows that when her head is on him and her hands bring him to full within seconds, he will be free and forcing her to straddle him, ramming into her with a savage brutality that she'll call him Tarzan for days with giggles and he'll blush as if he is the innocent one; and then he'll growl out "Jane" as he gropes her in a dark corner somewhere.

Later though she always remembers that she forgot to ask how he got out of the handcuffs… by now the keys have become lost and it is apparent that she needs a new pair when she pulls one pair apart. Maybe in pink? Or maybe cheetah?

As a high school student, she had always believed she was fairly experienced with her two different boyfriends but as a college freshman she had learned about voyeurism and as a junior he was teaching her about the joys of being ogled secretly in public. The faces people make when they come across two nearly-naked young adults going at it hot an heavy whether in the campus bathroom or an alley beside a night club always make her laugh as he blushes-though the satisfied and mocking grin he gives her always makes her horny again.

Stamina is not a problem-especially at their age but it is hard to keep her hands off him for more than a few days at a time. They went a week the first time she went home to the family for the few days of Thanksgiving break in her freshman year and she learned never to go without him again. It felt juvenile to jerk herself off in the bathroom beside the room she lived in since the day she was born as an adult but Sam is clever enough to have slipped her old and neglected vibrator into her bag with a couple of batteries. Sam is first on her speed dial so he is also easy to get a hold of, metaphorically.

The whole time she uses it though it is difficult not to scream out "Sam, oh Sam!" and she remembers how he teased her about how it was pink with flowery peace signs on it before she comes beneath the tub water, splashing a little too much on the tile to be cleaned up by a single towel.

It's extremely embarrassing to talk about anyone with her mother born in the time when parents remained silent on all matters of sex until the marriage bed was to be made a night later and they had a last talk with their single almost-married child. Despite being born from people who had grown up when adults just did not speak of such things, she's read enough and heard enough that she knows what she's been doing and her mother is fairly oblivious to all of it when she gives a fairly mind-blowing strange recap of "The Talk" with strangely placed words like 'junior romanticism,' 'existential,' 'youth of today,' and other notions Jess throws in with the concept of 'Freud.'

Still, she informs her mother that for Christmas, she wants to invite her boyfriend. She does and four times a year they spend about a week on the other side of California near her parents.

Annabelle and Judith both have a pregnancy scare in October when her relationship with Sam is still fledgling and even though Judy miscarries and Annabelle is just swapped with stress lines, Jess finds herself having strange and sudden dreams of herself and a husband down the road with rugrats and a dog and two old lady cats that snark about those 'damn demon children' as they run Mrs. Moore ragged. It's the Winchester of the relationship that brings up being safe and buying enough condoms and joining 'Planned Parenthood' on the campus docket. So even though she enjoys the dreams and smiles to herself when she hopes for 'Someday' just as any other girl in love would, she stocks the bathroom cupboard with a stack of large condoms.

Jess prefers not to think about the package of pregnancy tests 'just in case' she hides behind girly bath crap way below the sink. Sam smiles when he finds them, but says nothing. He knows how to hope too.

In the mean time they still have a lot of sex, planned days spent in bed and irresponsibly impulsive fucking against hard walls in dark public spaces where someone might just find them.

They are together [two weeks turns into two years that doubles] and even though she knows very little about his past and his family other than the terror of his mother dying above him that occasionally slips into nightmares, she feels as if, any time she lets him go, they will fall away from the earth.

And then someone is in the house and Sam is leaving like a gentleman to defend his girl with a wooden bat in his hand. The light goes on through the crack in the door and there are voices but not raised notes. She stands, already curled out of the blanket, and moves across the hallway to the scene of a break-in. Jess wonders why she feels as if she is walking the green mile for a crime never committed, but puts up the chills to the fact that she is wearing only a pair of short shorts and a tiny shirt with a smurf on it in a month it is too cold to be and about in such simple clothes.

For all his hiding past, Sam has mentioned Dean quite often, especially when he was puppy-surprised when he noticed her birthday was his, only four years later. He also has a collection of faded pictures, and the amount of broken bones and cuts within are slightly frightening.

So seeing Dean in the flesh is not so much a surprise as it is a beacon of something black.

Jess always knew that someone would take him away from her.

"I'll only be gone a week," he tells her modestly, assured of the fact. But Jess knows that not everything is so simple. However, he has a big time interview at a law firm in two weeks that he is mostly ready for, so he has to be back soon.

She wants to ask what he is going to do, where he is going to do it, but she wont. Because Jess Moore is not like that, and loves him. So instead, she stand and kisses him and if they fall on the bed a little neither complains until they pull away because "If I don't let you go I never will."

She wants to, but does not, tell him that she doesn't mind that at all.

Catherine is happy to see her though after she spends three days alone in their apartment. Annabelle is thinking of moving in with her own boyfriend and wants tips. Julia has been long gone to a different college after her own ex beat her once too hard. So it is just the four girls and they kick out their guys at night and have a massive sleepover.

What Jess has not told them is that the feeling of eyes on her back when she is alone has driven her to go without sleep and that even if she talks to him on the phone she feels so vulnerable without Sam there to hold her. What Jess has not even confessed to herself is that an awful lot of her dreams have turned into nightmares about fire.

It is a Wednesday that Sam insists he is coming home [and doesn't that word just curl her toes] even though they have not found Sam and Dean's dad. "He's hiding from us now," and though the anger in his voice at that is apparent, he is also relived to know he is fine. "I'm worried about Dean," he tells her and a string around her heart tightens to a slow bleed as her insides crumble because maybe he is being taken from her now. Everything is alright though because "he has my number now, so he can just move his skinny ass nearby," and she sighs. It makes the girls around her giggle.

They are all on a couple of lumpy mattresses in the middle of the floor with too many blankets and too many pillows to be sane, but mingle around doing makeup and hair and gossiping about things a girl does not say to a guy.

Peace settles in to her.

Then the apartment above theirs burns down, and Friday consists of Sam running around in a crowd like a chicken with its head cut off. She doesn't laugh at him but calls him over and the look on his face holds so much relief, Jess almost feels afraid.

Why did he fear for her? Then she rolls her eyes and tosses that thought away because if she was gone for a week only to return with the apartment burned down and him not in sight she would worry too.

The firemen hold them back but eventually allow them a few hours to collect their stuff. The whole apartment was not touched but the building itself, consisting of two sections of three-bedroom, one-bathroom apartments is now a fire danger. Thankfully, their insurance covered most of their crap and their savings is padded enough, and they decide that they might as well just buy a house. Her parents cosign.

Sam comes home a week later, happy from the interview as they sit in the motel before they can decide that though, and Jess remembers very little but pleasure as he drills her into the wall, the bedspread, the floor, before picking her up and going towards the shower.

Jess leaves college with a degree and a prospect as a make-up artist. It makes Sam laugh but he supports her decision. It become a profitable one because the nearby studio of Streamline HFS (Horror/Fantasy/SciFi) is opening.

Five years they have been together, and things have finally settled. Sam is an intern with both prospects and a mind to go far, and Jess is settled into a crafty job with a comfortable lifestyle. On their anniversary, he pulls out a golden ring with a diamond between two small sapphires. They miss dinner until after dessert.

She sighs into his neck, a heavy, unsteady breath spring out of her when she arches _just like that_. _Yes, yes_, she thinks, this is how it's supposed to be.

* * *

**End.**

So, how did you like it? review and tell me please. And yes, this is the complete end. There will be no more chapters and not 'sequels' or brother pieces. I speak The End.


End file.
